Nada mejor q el Chocolate en San Valentin!
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Es muy normal q una alumna se enamore de su profesor.. pero q pasaría si sucediera al revés!.. Amor, Celos y muchos chocolates!A Kakasaku oneshot.. n n!


_**Kyaaa!!**_

Bueno.. heme aquí con un oneshot ..

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.. de haber sido míos hubiese hechos muuuchos cambios.. tampoco hago estos fanfics con otros fines q no sean entretener.. n_n!

Atte

Ryuuzaki Roth

Advertencia: esta historia contiene un marcado pero suave lollicon, sin llegar a lemmon ni otras connotaciones sexuales acentuadas. (En otras palabras, no es nada fuerte!) n_n!!

_**Nada mejor q el **__**Chocolate en San Valentin!**_

Al parecer, el regreso y redención de Sasuke a la Aldea de Konoha fue tomada no tan de buena gana, quizá, pero al menos fue aceptado, él estaba de regreso, q era lo único q importaba.

Como Sasuke había desaparecido todos estos años, sin entrar a ningún examen chunnin, aún era un gennin, al igual q Naruto, lo q generó muchos disgustos, por parte suya nada más. Para hacérsele la vida más simpática, ambos, Sasuke y Naruto, junto con Sai, estaban a cargo de Kakashi, y, en ocasiones, si el hospital le cedía, Sakura iba a acompañarlos en los entrenamientos. A Kakashi no le molestaba en absoluto.. es más, se sentía mucho más tranquilo con Sakura cerca, aunque no se hablaban mucho, ya que ella pasaba más tiempo con Sai, q con cualquiera de los otros.

Eso sí le molestaba. Enserio, le gustaba estar en silencio, mientras leía, con ella cerca suyo, más hablarle resultaba difícil, ya q no tenían mucho en común q conversar. Lo peor era q ella se aburría de esa situación al rato, se alejaba, y pasaba los descansos hablando con aquel paliducho amanerado. Al comienzo le preocupaba el hecho de q el regreso de Sasuke hiciese q los sentimientos de Sakura por él aflorasen de nuevo, pero la chica trataba a Sasuke de la misma manera q trataba a Naruto, saber eso alivió al peliplateado por unos días, hasta q se dio cuenta q el trato de ella para con él no difería mucho entre los otros.. en fin, el único privilegiado era aquel artista flacucho.

Verlos tan juntos, y alejados de los demás, para almorzar y descansar a solas, le sacaba de quicio. Se subía a los árboles, tranquilo, los divisaba, y se acostaba en una rama para leer.. y vigilarlos. Pero no era el único que los seguía.

- Espiar a tus compañeros es signo de desconfianza, Sasuke – dijo sin sacar los ojos de su libro.

El muchacho salió de donde estaba, enfadado.

- No soporto a ese chico – dijo el moreno – siempre está con ella -

- No puedes hablar así de tu compañero, el podría salvarte el pellejo en una misión – respondió el maestro, impasible – ahora vuelve con Naruto –

- Y tú q haces aquí? – preguntó

- Leo –

- Por qué no vienes a leer allá cerca mío y de Naruto? –

- Porque quiero leer, no arbitrar sus peleas -

El moreno echó una última ojeada a la pareja de abajo y se alejó, blasfemando como sólo él sabía. El hijo del Colmillo Blanco se quedó mirando en donde su alumno había desaparecido.

"Así q se invirtieron los papeles, eh..? Mmm.. Q problemático.."

- Con todo respeto, Kakashi-sempai, pero es usted un hipócrita- se oyó cercano

- Yamato.. a que debo tu visita.. y esas adorables palabras..? – preguntó con su ojo cerrado

- Le ruego me disculpe, pero no sabía como llamar su atención.. –

- A q t refieres..?-

- "_Espiar a tus compañeros es signo de desconfianza, Sasuke_".. no lo habrá aprendido del maestro?-

Kakashi vio a donde su amigo quería llegar. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Podía levantar su banda y descubrir su otro ojo, el sharingan, y encontrarlo en un santiamén, pero se sentía demasiado perezoso.

- No soporto a ese chico.. – respondió sin pensar, mirando hacía donde estaba la pelirrosa y el afeminado.

- "_No puedes hablar así de tu compañero, el podría salvarte el pellejo en una misión_"- Yamato parecía divertirse con eso de imitarlo. – Entonces, t interesa esa niña..? –

Kakashi calló un instante, agradeció q su rostro esté cubierto por su máscara y su banda Ninja, ya q sintió un terrible ardor en las mejillas.

- sabe Sempai..? El amor suele llegar en los momentos más inoportunos y casi siempre se jacta de ser imposible.. sobre todo si es la primera vez.. –

- Ya he estado con mujeres, Yamato, muy a diferencia tuya, se como tratar estas situaciones-

- Y amó a alguna de ellas?-

Kakashi volvió a callar. Luego se levantó y comenzó a estirar.

- supongo q es suficiente descanso por hoy.. – dijo, impasible- hey! Ustedes..! –

Tragó saliva. Sai y Sakura estaban acostados en el pasto.. besándose.. dejó de respirar por un segundo..

"Yamato, hijo de.."

- Liberar! –

Y el jutsu ilusorio desapareció. Sakura lo estaba mirando, como esperando algo.

- Reúnanse con los demás!- les ordenó, con voz ronca.

- Está bien, sensei?..- le preguntó la chica

- si! Claro q si!!- respondió- ahora vete, por favor, Sakura-chan!-

La ojijade se alzó de hombros, tomó a Sai de la mano y se alejaron.

Kakashi no lo podía creer.. nunca había caído en una broma tan tonta como esa antes.. era cierto, esa jovencita le trajo paz desde q la conoció, 2 años atrás, cuando la asignaron como su alumna… siempre la cuidó, y, quizá también la había tratado con cierto favoritismo, pero eso no significaba nada más q un trivial afecto de un profesor de 27 años hacia su más inteligente alumna de 14.. verdad?.. después de todo, él también fue un chico prodigio, de mente superdotada, como ella..

Muy bien, eso de compararla, no sólo en inteligencia, sino también en edad y de halagarla mentalmente, además de admitir q es su favorita y de tratar a Sai de amanerado, flacuchento, paliducho, etc. no era precisamente algo sano.. Pero tampoco lo hace ningún depravado obsesivo... verdad...?

Mmm... eso de preguntarse cosas a él mismo tampoco sonaba sano..

- ahora entiende, sempai?..- la voz de su ex compañero ANBU lo regresó a la realidad.

- esa niña no me interesa de manera especial, punto.-

- en serio? _"Sakura-chan"_ no es especial?..- preguntó, irónico- sabe, si tuviese valor y lo admitiese, yo lo admiraría aún más..-

- valor?.. Me he enfrentado a cosas mil veces más monstruosas e inimaginables peligros y..!-

- y no es capaz de admitir q se enamoró de una niña...-

- ya no es gracioso..-

Yamato apareció de su escondite para acosarlo con esa expresión en su rostro tan escalofriante, típica suya, pero al Ninja Copia poco le importó.. tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza..

- De todas maneras no importa... Sienta lo q sienta – dijo al fin – soy muy viejo para esa niña, y tiene un montón de ninjas talentosos de su edad tras ella...-

- ahora lo admiro muchos más, sempai!- sonrió el capitán – aunque ahora q sé q se siente atraído a una niña.. bueno.. no es un poco.. Degenerado..?-

- Crees q a mi me gusta?!- le recriminó- Tú mismo lo dijiste!.. "_El amor suele llegar en los momentos más inoportunos y casi siempre se jacta de ser imposible.. Sobre todo si es la primera vez.."_-

- la verdad, la verdad.. no pensé q me estaba escuchando..-

Su ojo descubierto comenzó a fusilar llameante a su compañero. Pero no iba a hacer nada. Unos raros sentimientos por una jovencita y las molestias de un amigo desquiciado no iban a impedir q mantenga la compostura q solamente aquellos libros eróticos q leía desde los12 años lo hacían perder.

Decidió no hacer caso de nada, por el bien de su reputación, y.. para tenerla cerca.. Sería el mismo profesor de carácter tranquilo y despreocupado de siempre..

Q siempre ponía nerviosos a sus alumnos y a la Hokage, por su estilo poco ortodoxo de entrenar, sin embargo con resultados positivos e impresionantemente gloriosos.

--

Así pasaron las semanas, ahora a Kakashi ya no le incomodaba hablar con Sakura mientras entrenaban, su comunicación con ella estaba mejorando, sin embargo, para su mal, su interés por ella acrecentaba cada vez q la veía. Y se hacía peor: sueños húmedos…y ella en todos... lo que lo obligó a un proceso de abstinencia, donde cedió todas sus novelas a Yamato para q las escondiese.

Y para su mayor quebranto… Se acercaba el Día de San Valentín… A quién Sakura daría sus chocolates hechos a mano?!... Todo indicaba a Sai... pero… Quien sabe… Quizá él.. NO! .. Hasta Naruto tenía más posibilidades q él!! O Sasuke!! No sería raro, tal vez un plan cruel por parte de la chica, q sale con Sai para darle celos al moreno, y luego darle chocolates, ser novios, casarse, tener hermosos hijos..

Estaba tan abrumado q casi pisó a Kurenai, y ni se percató.. es más siguió caminando por la calle, como si nada..

Maldición! Se estaba llenando la cabeza con estupideces de adolescentes!!

Por qué no podía calmarse..?!Todo esto lo estaba dañando.. Aunque nadie más lo notase..

Así se siente el amor..? No era justo.. el amor no era sano.. duele, trastorna, obsesiona, duele, y duele.. y por sobre todas las cosas.. duele..

"…_y casi siempre se jacta de ser imposible.. Sobre todo si es la primera vez."_

El amor es cruel y egoísta, eso de " Si lo amas, déjalo ir" no existe!! Todos esos tipos cursis sólo dicen estupideces!! Todos son estúpidos!! Q el "amor t hace idiota"… ja! si, claro…

Rió mentalmente… y chocó contra un poste… Cayendo al suelo.

- Necesitas ayuda?.. –

- oh?.. Kurenai! –

Se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su vieja amiga. Ella alzó una ceja, molesta..

- Q clase de tío vas a ser para mi hijo!.. casi me pasas por encima hace un rato! Y ni saludaste.. como es q no t diste cuenta q estaba allí.. yo no paso desapercibida nunca.. estoy embarazada!!-

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Kurenai – se disculpó, y dirigiéndose a su enorme vientre- buenas tardes, pequeño Asuma!-

- Bueno, llévame estas bolsas de compra a mi casa, acompáñame, me la debes.. ah! aprovecha y hazme un poco de té por favor.. Tsunade-sama vendrá a mi casa enseguida..-

Kakashi suspiró, asintió, tomó las bolsas y se puso en marcha. Kurenai estaba más quisquillosa ahora q su hijo estaba por llegar.

- Por que la Godaime Hokage irá a tu casa?-

- Bueno, sabes q Shikamaru será el padrino de Asuma-chan, verdad?. Bueh...-

- Y le pediste a la Godaime q sea la madrina del pequeño Asuma?!-

- Ella me lo pidió..! estoy un poco preocupada, es cierto, es la máxima autoridad de la aldea, pero sus pasatiempos son un poco..-

- Viciosos? Apostar y jugar?.. nah!-

- Muy gracioso, Kakashi..-

Al llegar al departamento, el peliplateado preparó el té, le sirvió un poco a su compañera , también un poco para él, y se fue al balcón a echar un vistazo.

" Vaya.. se puede ver el departamento de Sakura-chan desde aquí.."

Oyó q la puerta se abría, pero no hizo caso.

- Hatake Kakashi... está todo bien?-

- Ah..? Tsunade-sama.. muy buenas tardes- reverencia

Vio a las dos mujeres, a la morena embarazada, y a la rubia señora de dotes universales.. Ambas afamadas fieras ninja.. Pensó q ya era hora de largarse.

- bueno, creo q es mejor q me.. Yamato?.. qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió de ver a su amigo en el sofá.

- Bueno.. vine a traerle un regalo a Kurenai-sempai para el pequeño Asuma, y me encontré con Hokage-sama en el camino.. tú q haces aquí?-

- Sirve el té…- respondió la Godaime.

Así transcurrió la tarde, todos riendo y divirtiéndose, menos el Ninja Copia, q estaba distraído.

- Asuma-san..- dijo- Kurenai, hay algo q quiero saber sobre Asuma-san y tú...-

Kurenai lo miró cuando oyó mencionar a su esposo.

- Dime..-

- La relación q tenías con Asuma no fue bendecida por tu padre, cierto..?-

- Nadie de mi familia lo quería, por su pasado entre los 12 guardianes del señor Feudal-

- entiendo.. cuéntame.. tu historia..-

- claro, cariño- sonrió, como si estuviera hablando con un hijo suyo- Comenzamos nuestra relación en secreto, para cuidar nuestras familias y nuestra reputación.. pero tarde o temprano todo secreto sale a la luz, y a pesar de q mi padre me dio la espalda, la Hokage nos casó, siendo nuestro único testigo Shikamaru. Y luego, Asuma murió, en manos de Hidan, sin saber q yo esperaba un hijo suyo…-

Hizo una pausa, y se tapó el rostro con las manos. La Godaime la abrazó en signo maternal. Kakashi las miró, desanimado.

- Y.. no t arrepientes de nada?..- preguntó

Yamato lo alertó con la mirada. Ya había puesto el dedo en la llaga… y ahora lo quería apretar hasta q salga pus?!.

Kurenai se irguió enseguida, y miró a su ex colega con llamas en los ojos.

- JAMÁS! Sufrimos mucho, pero nuestro amor era demasiado grande para dejarse vencer por banalidades como la reputación o la opinión de los demás, mi esposo murió orgullosamente en batalla, y no me arrepiento de cada segundo de felicidad q disfrutamos juntos. Si nosotros no hubiésemos hecho nada, y él hubiera muerto de todas formas.. Allí realmente me arrepentiría, por q lo habría perdido para siempre.. Ahora, él siempre está conmigo.. – dijo al final, abrazando su vientre.

Kakashi se quedó impresionado. Se levantó del lugar, abrazó a Kurenai y se despidió de los demás.

La Godaime lo miró satisfecha.

- Sakura es una gran Ninja médico – dijo

Kakashi se detuvo, sin voltear para ver a la Hokage. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca.

- Aunque obvio, es mi pupilo- se jactó

Kakashi no tenía idea q decir.

- Esa muchacha es una promesa, no sólo para Konohagure, sino para todo el País del Fuego- sonrió – igual q tú cuando t convertiste en jounnin, un Ninja de élite, teniendo sólo 12 años..-

Kakashi abrió la puerta.

- Yamato, eres un chismoso –

Y la puerta se cerró.

-

Estaba decidido a confesarle a la muchacha lo q sentía. Pero debía esperar al momento perfecto… Cuál?...

No importaba… No pensaba perderla sin haber luchado.

Faltaban 2 días para San Valentín.. q debía hacer…?

Por ahora solo podía esperar…

--

El entrenamiento del día siguiente pasó sin problemas. En el descanso, Sai y Sakura se alejaron, como de costumbre. Y los otros, sobre todo Sasuke y Kakashi, estaban más tensos q nunca, esperando saber cuál de los dos sería el elegido de chocolate, en el caso hipotético de q no fuese Sai.

Se despidieron al atardecer.

- oye Sai, a q hora t vas a mi casa?- se acercó la ojijade.

Tanto el moreno como el peliplateado agudizaron los oídos.

- Ahora mismo… si quieres- respondió el pelinegro – pero primero pasemos por mi departamento para llevar mi ropa de dormir –

Kakashi se atragantó con el aire q respiraba.

- ok.. lleva de todas maneras más ropa para bañarte en casa, porque t aseguro nos vamos a ensuciar!-

Ambos rieron y se alejaron.

Kakashi sintió q se hacía pedazos.

Asi q iba a ser Sai después de todo. Y el muchacho iba a recibir más q chocolate… Y para colmo un día antes!. Sólo pudo imaginarse a su adorada Sakura-chan semidesnuda, con Sai encima vertiéndole chocolate por todo el cuerpo…

Miró al pobre Sasuke, ambos estaban en la misma situación. Miró luego a Naruto, q parecía estar fantaseando de nuevo con Shion, la joven sacerdotisa a quien cortejó, y de quién tenía asegurados unos ricos chocolates. "Ah… q suerte por él"

- oye, Naruto..- llamó al rubio – por qué no nos vamos nosotros tres a comer un poco de ramen?... Yo invito!-

Sasuke lo miró algo sorprendido, pero aceptó después de q se le propusiera por segunda vez. Y a Naruto, realmente no había ni por q insistirle…

--

Transcurrió así la noche. Y al día siguiente, día de San Valentín, todos se fueron al bosque a esperar al pálido y a la pelirrosa para el entrenamiento. Naruto ya tenía restos de chocolate alrededor de la boca, por lo q ya habría recibido su regalo. Al final, llegó la pareja, tarde, por primera vez. Sai traía una canasta en la mano izquierda.

- Chicos!.. Lamentamos llegar a estas horas, tuvimos algo q hacer..- dijo, sonriente

- Si repreguntan q hay en la canasta.. bueno.. – empezó la chica

- Chicos, prepárense para entrenar! En posición, ahora!- la interrumpió Kakashi

Eso fue sólo el comienzo, Kakashi prefirió no dirigirse a ninguno de los dos hasta el atardecer…

Sabía q estaba actuando mal, pero no sabía q más hacer… era la primera vez q alguien le rompía el corazón.

Se despidió de los demás y se alejó.

- Sensei!!Ch.. Choto mate!! – gritó la joven

- Sakura-chan!.. – la llamó el pelinegro, mientras tomaba la canasta

"Sakura-chan?.. Sakura-chan?! Yo soy es único, después de Naruto, q la llama así!" Sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a ese chico, aunque sabía q iba en contra de su ética golpear a un alumno fuera de su entrenamiento, a menos q haya cometido algo digno de ser castigado… Si lo cometió! Se acostó con su primer amor!!

Se oyó un grito, y alguien cayó al pasto. Kakashi volteó. Sasuke se le adelantó y había tumbado al chico, junto con su canasta, de una golpiza.

- Sasuke, q hiciste!-

- Eso es por acostarte con Sakura!! –

- Que yo qué?-

- Q él que?!-

- Los dos me oyeron!-

- Nosotros no hicimos nada!!-

Kakashi sintió algo cálido dentro suyo.

- Entonces que hicieron anoche en la casa de Sakura?!..- preguntó

- Chocolates!..- respondió el artista.

Sakura tomó la canasta y sacó unas bolsitas transparentes, llenas de bolitas de chocolate.

Naruto tenía escrito la frase "NO ENTIENDO NADA" en toda la cara. Sasuke se sonrojo, avergonzadísimo, y Kakashi fingió no estar sorprendido.

- Y por qué tardaron tanto..?!- preguntó Naruto

- Porque pasamos a dejarle una bolsa al Capitán Yamato y otra a Kurenai-sensei, para llevarlo a la tumba de Asuma-sensei –

- y por qué no dijeron nada?!!-

- al comienzo porque era una sorpresa.. y esta mañana tratamos.. pero… – y la ojijade miró molesta a su sensei.

-ok, ok.. denme mi chocolate, yo no les hice nada, Sakura-chan! – rogó Naruto

- Aquí tienes Naruto, feliz día de San Valentín!- Sai le dio una bolsita

- mmm.. Gracias, los corresponderé en el día blanco.. – luego miró a su amigo- oye Sai, por qué hiciste los chocolates con Sakura-chan, si eso es trabajo de chicas, el nuestro cae en el día blanco!-

- quería aprender a hacer chocolates – respondió, tranquilo

- bien, uno para ti, Sai, con un extra, gracias por ayudarme ayer!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le entregaba su bolsita – y no tienes por q corresponderme en el día blanco, ya hiciste mucho-

Sai agradeció y se sentó a comer junto a Naruto, ambos diciendo q estaba delicioso.

- Luego para Sasuke y.. –

Su rostro palideció, y le pidió ayuda a Sai con la mirada. Al parecer, cuando el muchacho cayó al suelo con la canasta, una de las bolsitas salió de ella, se abrió, y desparramo los chocolates, arruinándolos… Y ahora sólo le quedaba una bolsita…

Y tenía q decidir para quien..

Todo esto fue culpa de Sasuke, pero si no le daba el chocolate, él se sentiría excluido, siendo ya bastante incómodo venir a Konoha arrastrándose por perdón, como para pensar q su vieja amiga aún no lo había perdonado..

Y Kakashi, bueno, de verdad quería darle chocolate a Kakashi en San Valentín…

Los miró a ambos con la bolsita en mano.

- Sólo me queda una.. –

- Y es para Sasuke – dijo el peliplateado, tomando la bolsita de las manos de ella para dársela al moreno- total, era demasiado obvio… -

Y dicho esto, se alejó, adentrándose al bosque.

Sasuke, aliviado, tomó de la mano a Sakura.

- Será un placer corresponderte en el Día Blanco –

Sakura sonrió, incómoda. Cuando al fin se fueron el moreno y el rubio, Sakura entró al bosque, con Sai de la mano, para buscar a su sensei.

--

En el camino, Sasuke decidió q ya era tiempo de comerse un chocolate, sacó la bolsa y se percató, q ésta estaba semi-abierta. Se encogió de hombros y se llevó un dulce a la boca.

--

Kakashi parecía hipnotizado por el chocolate q tenía en la mano. Se robó uno de la bolsa de Sasuke. Sakura dudó en cedérselo al moreno, pensando en él, y eso fue suficiente. Se moría por probar el dulce, pero sabía q debía esperar.

- Sensei!! – escuchó

"Bingo! Sabía q ella iba a venir por mí!"

- Aquí estoy! – respondió, saliendo de su escondite.

Apenas lo vio, Sakura comenzó a llorar, corrió y se abrazó a él, avergonzada.

- Lo lamento tanto.. Kakashi- sensei..- decía hipando, una y otra vez.

Kakashi miró a Sai, quien les dio la espalda y se puso a caminar, como entendiendo q allí estaba de más. Aprovechó el peliplata para levantarse la banda, dejando sus 2 ojos visibles, y luego tirar su máscara al suelo, descubriendo todo su rostro (n/a: su hermoso, divino, perfecto rostro!).

- No fue tu culpa, Sakura-chan, sé q preparaste una bolsa para mí…-

Diciendo esto, tomó el mentón de la niña con una mano, levantándole el rostro, para mirarse cara a cara. La chica se sonrojó tanto de ver a su sensei sin máscara, q trató de bajar la cabeza, pero la mano de éste no lo permitió, y con la otra puso el chocolate en la boca de la pelirrosa.

Antes de q la chica pudiese hacer algo le estampó un beso en los labios, al comienzo tierno y delicado, para luego hacerse más apasionado. Su lengua exploraba la boca de la niña, q no se resistía, y sus manos acariciaban su espalda. A Sakura le flaquearon las piernas, y sintió un placentero escalofrío en la columna.

Se separaron, la chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sonrojadísima, y empeoró a un rojo fosforescente cuando se dio cuenta de ella ya no tenía el chocolate.

- Gracias por el chocolate, te corresponderé en el Día Blanco con una deliciosa cena en mi casa- dijo su maestro, alejándose – por favor no faltes, hay algo importante q debo decirte…-

Sakura estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cuando su amigo Sai la tomó en brazos y la sacó del bosque.

- Creo q es mejor q me mude a tu casa, Sakura-chan- le dijo – sólo para asegurarme de q tu futuro novio no entre a tu habitación por las noches –

La chica asintió antes de desmayarse.

--

Ya estaba oscuro, y en el bosque estaba peor. "Eso me pasa por hacerme el winner y adentrarme más para impresionarla"

Kakashi, un jounnin prodigio, había tropezado con 7 ramas y chocado con 16 árboles, dos veces con un mismo árbol, y ni le importaba.

Tenían razón... El amor t hace idiota..

Pero q importaba, fue el mejor San Valentín de su vida.. y le dieron justo lo q quería..

_Chocolate.._

Por q nada es mejor q el chocolate en San Valentín..

**

Terminé!!!

Gracias por leer!! Dejen Rewiews!! LQMM!! n_n!!


End file.
